Bryn Sondheim
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I. Bryn is the Innovade son of Lars Grise. Personality & Character He is an Innovado at young age of 8. When Bryn was captured in chapter 3 of Gundam 00I he looked like a doll-like figure of a girl in a lethargic state. Skills & Abilities Bryn Sondheim is like all Innovades, able to utilize quantum brainwaves to telepathically communicate with other Innovades, and utilize quantum networked devices. He has powerful Quantum Brainwaves. History Kidnapped In the chapter two, Bryn was shot by Lars, but was saved by Telicyra. However, whether his ability to carry out his mission still remains even when his head was shot, is not yet known. Bryn has disappeared from the sickroom of Telicyra. In the end of the chapter showed him dressed as a young girl is in a gloomy room. Wearing a gothic style attire and sitting on a chair, the young girl (Sondheim) addresses the whole world using QBW. “Anyone… Isn’t anyone here? Please answer.” There was a person who replied to her voice. “Who is it? The guy with the big voice is…” the Federation Army imprisoned “Hallelujah” replies.Hallelujah, who was talking to her in trying to kill time, in an instant broke off his QBW. The doctor who created the Trinity siblings, Dr. Clay Lihichyte, extracted Bryn’s blood. “Help me!”,Bryn’s QBW resonated in Leif’s and Telicyra’s brains. The voice also reached the Innovade hunter Lars. Relying on her voice, Leif and Telicyra struggled on to get to her. In front of them was a doll-like figure of a girl. It was a girl who was in a lethargic state because of the large amount of blood drawn from her. In front of her, Doctor Clay appears. Leif asks where Bryn is, and Doctor Clay sneers, “Couldn’t the person you’re looking for be the one right in front of you?” The one dressed up as a girl was Bryn. When he turned his gun to them, in an instant, moving as a battle type Innovade, Leif restrained Dr. Clay. Both Telicyra and Leif had to drag Bryn out of the place. Because of his wound, he is unable to move his body. The Innovade Hunter In Gundam 00I chapter 8, a battle between Lars and Leif was raging on. In order to stop the battle, Bryn tested the access of Lars using QBW. Bryn informed Telicyra of the fact that Lars was his previous father. Pity hope Bryn, who was his "mother", with her family memories left behind, was sent to a special mission by Veda but Bryn whose memories have been erased was restored to society as a different child. Bryn wishes, "I want to entrust Lars to you". He walks out and tells Bryn that he will not die until he atones for his sins. Bryn plead for him to stay. With Lars refusing, Bryn sends a QBW message to Sulu and Hermiya saying, "Stop my father." Gathering the Six Comrades After the six comrade was awaken. Bryn and the rest learns his true purpose is to become the new observers and to perfect Aeolia Schenberg's three part plan GN Drive, Veda, and Innovators. In Gundam 00I chapter 14, in the epilogue, Telicyra, Sulu, Hermiya, and Bryn are now living together. Relationships ;Lars Grise :Lars Grise was Bryn's previous father. References Picture Gallery Image:x5u4138agrxsh6blj4h9.jpg|Bryn Sondheim before dressing as a girl. Bryn Sondheim LOL.png|Bryn Sondheim External links *[http://www.gundam00.net/I/character.html%7COfficial Gundam 00I website]